The typical building block for a solar-thermal receiver is a panel comprising several parallel tubes, which admit several parallel flows of heat transfer fluid (HTF). The manufacturing of said panels may involve joining, welding, and reinforcement of tubes, headers, and valves, which may increase both manufacturing and maintenance costs.